


2023

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, San Jose Sharks, in which sidney is unaware of his surroundings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Claude's been tossed around the league for a couple seasons, and he ends up with Sid in San Jose one year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll eventually write more? Have a ficlet for now.

[SEPT 20, 2023. 10:24 AM.]

The teal of the strange, new sweater matches Claude's own dark blue eyes, and the single stripe of orange burning across the jersey is reminiscent of his hair. He's managed to keep the number twenty-eight through all his teams, the digits proudly stitched on the sleeves, back, chest.  
Claude catches Sidney staring from across the empty locker room. They'd drove to Fremont together for their first practice with San Jose and had arrived almost an hour early.  
"What? Blue look weird on me?" Claude laughs holds up the jersey to his chest.  
"It's teal," Sidney says, pretend-annoyed. He's trying not to smile as he continues. "It complements your eyes, though."  
"I think you'd look great in orange." Claude motions to the bright orange practice jersey assigned to Sidney, hanging behind him in the stall. "You think they did that on purpose?"  
"You've seen me wear orange. Plenty of times." Sidney simply says, shrugging and leaning down to tape his shins. "You made me wear your jersey once during sex. And like, it makes you all hot when I wore your old Flyers stuff."  
Claude is silent. When Sidney looks up, he realizes that Claude's not staring at him, but at the doorway right next to Sid's stall. There stands a flustered Matt Nieto, face red and body frozen.  
"You made him do what?" Matt repeats, slowly. He looks at Claude, then at Sidney, then back to Claude.  
Claude bites his lips and he's either about to burst out laughing or start sobbing.  
"I, um..." Sidney uselessly offers.  
Matt purses his lips, walks deliberately to his stall, snatches his own teal jersey, then offers it to Sidney. "...You two should be lineys, right? Chemistry and all?"  
Sidney shamefully trades his orange jersey for teal, muttering apologies and thanks.  
Claude laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Practice jerseys dont have stripes but shhhhhhhh


End file.
